


Third Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Crookshanks, F/M, Holiday, Humor, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.</p><p>Title: Decorating<br/>Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy<br/>Rating: GA<br/>Genre: Humor/Romance</p>
    </blockquote>





	Third Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> Title: Decorating  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
> Rating: GA  
> Genre: Humor/Romance

“Wake up! Wake up wake up wake uuuuuuuup!”  


Draco groaned and pulled the covers over his head.  


“Draco,” Hermione said with an exasperated sigh, “you promised.” She lifted the covers and poked his cheek. When he groaned again, she suppressed a giggle. She combed his fringe away from his eyes, her hand coming to rest on his cheek.  


“But, it’s only ten in the morning, Nee.” He opened his eyes to see her face right next his. He kissed her nose and smiled at her. “Can’t we wait until the afternoon.”  


“No,” she said, nuzzling her nose to his. “It’s tradition.”  


“Yeah. It’s your tradition. We always had the house elves do it.”  


“We always had the house elves do it,” she mocked. “Come on. No wands. No magic. We’re gonna decorate the muggle way.”  


“You’re really cashing that in now? For this? You’re not going to use it for a road trip or anything like exciting? You want to decorate the flat for Christmas.” He sat up and looked at her seriously. She smiled at him and nodded.  


“I’m not much of a traveler anyway, Draco. I’m using my ‘Draco has to participate in one muggle activity’ card for this. It’s important.” She climbed out of bed and stood in the doorframe of their room. “We can even do it in our pajamas. That’s the best part.”  


Draco sighed and got out of bed, pulling a t-shirt over his head. “Fine,” he said, coming to stand in front of her. “But we are going to have breakfast first.” He leaned down and connected their lips. He could feel her smile and it tugged on his heartstrings. He loved that he could make her happy, especially after years of making her miserable.

***  


Draco stood on a stepstool trying to reach the top of the tree. He could have easily levitated the star to the top, but Hermione had taken his wand. He could hear her laughing at him from the kitchen. As soon has he got the star on top they would be finished decorating and then they would have lunch. They had spent all morning putting lights around the balcony and ornaments on the tall pine they picked out the day before. “Why in Merlin’s name did we get such a tall tree,” he cursed.  


“Because it’s gorgeous and will be perfect for our little shindig,” Hermione replied, flipping the grilled cheese she was making for their lunch. At that moment, she felt a sharp pain on her arm and discovered that she accidently touched it to the stove. Dropping the spatula to the floor, she clutched her arm and yelled, “SHIT!” She reached for her wand an accidently stepped on Crookshanks’s tail. He bounded with a loud hiss out of the kitchen and into the living room where Draco was watching the scene with a comedic expression.  


Just as he was about to laugh at Hermione he felt the stepstool wobble and looked down to see Crookshanks trying to cower beneath it. Before he could account for the off balance of the stool from Crooshanks’s big body, he tumbled forward into the tree and crashed to the floor but not before snagging onto the lights that boarded the room and ripping them from the wall.  


Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile at a disheveled Draco.  


“Next time,” he huffed, his breath causing the tinsel on his face fall off, “we are definitely using magic.”


End file.
